LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P12/Transcript
(Tom and Jessica are seen on the beach as they look over at the other Defenders) Alex: Remember guys, there's no limits to this fight. I want you both to go all out! Tom: Alright! Jessica: We won't let you down! Alex: I know you won't. Tenya: Just remember the odds that you're against. Tom: Odds? Do you know how many fights I got in at school? I don't care about odds. Richie: If you're sure man. Jessica: Come on, let's start already! This is gonna be awesome! Erin: Fine then. Let's see what you got. Alex: Let's go! (The Defenders rush the two) Tom: You know what to do right? Jessica: Let's ride that storm Tom! Tom: You got it! (Tom's hands spark with electricity as Jessica's hands glow with psychic energy) Alex: They're about to attack! Tom: Eat this! (Tom fires his electricity at the group, missing the shot as they dodge) Tom: Damn, not good enough. (Alex is preparing to attack Tom) Jessica: ALEX!! HERE I COME!! (Alex hearing Jessica turns to attack her, but he finds himself unable to. Jessica's about to him, but she's knocked away by Richie who kicks her away) Richie: Yo Alex you okay?? Alex: Yeah I'm fine! We just- (Alex turns and finds Tom has vanished) Alex: Huh? (Alex and Richie are knocked away by a bolt of lighting from the side) Tom: Gotcha! Erin: Whoa! Izuku: He's fast! Uraraka: Lightning fast! Tom: Thanks! (Tom stomps on the ground, creating a wave of lightning that catches Tenya and Bakugo in the blast) Bakugo: GAH DAMMIT!! Jessica: My turn! (Jessica uses her psychic powers and overwhelms Bakugo's mind, disorientating him) Jessica: Take him down Tom! (Tom blasts Bakugo away with lightning) Tom: Yeah, we got- (Tom is knocked away by Alex with a psychic blast) Alex: Got you back! (Tom gets back up) Tom: Damn, that wasn't good. A.I Voice: Armor level at ninety-two percent. Tom: Are you serious? Alex: Erin! Keep Jess off my back! I got some pent up anger I STILL need to take out! Erin: Go nuts bro! Tom: You're still mad at me?? Alex: You bullied me for a LONG time Tom. And I owe you BIG for that story yesterday! So get ready to hurt! Tom: Oh crap, here he comes! (Alex goes in for a punch as he charges up psychic energy. He throws the punch, but it is stopped by Tom's lightning) Alex: What?! Tom: Guess you forgot what my lightning can really do. Lightning Shield, GO!! (Tom's body is surrounded in electricity before he blasts Alex away) Erin: ALEX! Izuku: NO! (Alex slowly gets back up as black smoke rises from his body) Alex: Goddammit....That hurt. Tom: You underestimated me kid. How's about I give you a repeat of Elementary School? (Alex glares at Tom as his body charges with electricity) Tom: Let's end this. (Tom blasts Alex with more lightning, knocking him back where he's then caught by Tenya and Erin) Tenya: Alex! Erin: Are you- Alex: That's it! I'm done with this! Erin: Huh? Alex: He wants to act so goddamn high and mighty, then I'll show him what it means to be a hero! Tenya: What are you talking about? Erin: Calm down! Alex: No, this is my limit! I'm not gonna let him push me around like that, TOM!! (Tom looks up in surprise as Alex's eyes begin to glow) Alex: YOU'RE DONE!! (Alex suddenly charges forward toward Tom) Erin: WHOA! Izuku: What the heck?! (Tom is seen stepping back a bit) Tom: What the hell is this?! Alex: DIE!!! (Alex grabs Tom's face and jumps up, throwing him hard into the ground) A.I Voice: Armor level at seventy-three percent. Tom: Jesus christ! He's gone mad! (Alex is seen falling toward Tom charging an attack) Alex: EAT THIS!!! Tom: NEVER!!! (Tom stops Alex's punch with his Lightning Shield as he jumps back up and kicks Alex away) Alex: You've made me do it now Tom! Looks like I've broke my limit! Tom: Yeah, you're all glowing and shit! Alex: But that just means beating your ass will be much easier! Tom: Try me! Erin: Guys calm down! Jessica: You're going too far! Alex and Tom: SHUT UP!! (The other heroes stand shocked) Alex: This has NOTHING to do with any of you! Tom: This is between me and this little runt! Erin: Alex that was not- Alex: Who cares?! Any chance to beat this kid to hell is a chance I'll take! Tenya: You're going too far! Uraraka: You need to stop! Alex: NEVER!! (Alex and Tom charge toward each other as Tom stops Alex in mid rush) Tom: Pathetic! (Tom flips Alex over his shoulder and slams him into the ground) Tom: Time to ride the lightning Lorthare! (Tom electrocutes Alex with lightning as he pins him under his leg) Tom: How's that feel you waste of space?! (Tom increases his flow of electricity, causing more damage to Alex as he screams in pain) Tom: Even in this new form, you're still weak! The metal reigns supreme! Alex: No.....You're wrong! (Alex's hand begins to glow) Alex: I am a hero, and you are a FAKER!!! (Alex blasts Tom away, causing him to land on the ground hard) A.I Voice: Armor level at thirty-one percent. Critical damage imminent. Tom: Son of a.....He hits hard. What the hell happened to the wimp I knew from school? If he's here, this ain't him! (Momo and Denki run up and grab Alex's arms as he struggles to go up to Tom) Momo: Alex stop! Denki: Yeah man, you're losing it! Alex: BACK OFF!! (Momo wraps her arms around Alex's neck from behind where she's met with a headbutt to the face, knocking her back before Alex turns and blasts Denki away) Izuku: WHOA!!! Erin: ALEX STOP!! (Tom is seen slowly standing up) Tom: *In his head* Otto, you told me yesterday over the phone not to use this ability, that it had the chance to overload my systems. But I see no other way of winning this fight. This nerd's going down..... One way or another! (Tom presses a button on his wrist, causing his eyes to turn red as his body glows) A.I Voice: Overclock mode engaged. Armor levels restored to one-hundred percent. Power levels increased to one-hundred percent. Tom: ALEX!! (Alex turns to face Tom as he overclocks) Tom: You ready to finish what we started?! Alex: You know it. Tom: THEN COME AT ME RUNT!!! (Alex and Tom charge toward each other) Tom: YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET SLAUGHTERED, YOU HEAR ME?!? Alex: I'M GONNA SEND YOU BACK TO THE SCRAP YARD WHERE YOU BELONG!!! (The two throw punches that cause a massive shockwave that knocks several of the heroes away as cause the area around them to shake) Erin: HOLY CRAP!!! Jack: ERIN! NOW MIGHT BE A GOOD TIME FOR SOME OF THAT ARMOR POWER OF YOURS!! Erin: But I- Alex: I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE!! Tom: YEAH!!! THIS IS OUR FIGHT!! (Tom's hand charges with electricity as Alex charges a psychic blast) Alex: TOM!! Tom: ALEX!! Alex and Tom: DIE!!!! Momo: Guys! Izuku: STOP!!! (Alex and Tom attack at the same time, creating an explosion that knocks all the other heroes away again as smoke fills the area. The other heroes stand back up) Erin: *gasp* Alex! Izuku: Holy crap.... Denki: You think they survived? Momo: Maybe. The power of that explosion though.... Erin: Alex, are you guys okay?! (Erin and the others see Alex and Tom walking out of the smoke. Alex's shirt is seen burned away as his torso is seen covered in small burns. Tom's cybernetic body is seen missing an eye as his arm is seen twisted and snapped. The two then fall to the floor panting) Izuku: Guys! Jessica: Alex no! (Alex turns over onto his back as he looks over at Tom) Alex: Hey....Tom... Tom: *panting* Yeah....? Alex: I think....you and Jessica....have proven yourselves.....worthy..... (Tom is seen surprised as Erin tears up in joy) Alex: Welcome.....to The Defenders guys...... (Alex smirks at Jessica before passing out) A.I Voice: Armor level at three percent. Tom: Gee.....Thanks for reminding me.... (Tom's eye loses it's light as his body begins to activate its repair mechanisms) Izuku: They're....They're..... Tenya: They can't be dead. Omega: Alex....? Erin: They're not dead. Jack: Huh? Erin: Alex is passed out and it seems that Tom's body is repairing itself. He must've shut off for it to work. (The heroes go over and help the two up and start carrying them inside) Erin: Alex Oliver Lorthare, you are getting a good talk when you wake up! Ian: Oh boy. Denki: That doesn't sound good. Kiro: Full name's never good. Izuku: Well, at least we got some new members now. Jessica: Yeah! This is gonna be rad! (The heroes all enter the house. It then cuts to later on as Alex is seen slowly waking up from the fight groaning) Alex: Awww, my head....What the heck happened out- (Alex sees Erin sitting in front of him on the couch) Alex: Erin....? Erin: Alex. Alex: What.....What happened out there? Erin: You don't remember? Hmm. Guess it was just like me then. Alex:... Erin... Is something wrong? Erin: Alex. I shouldn't be mad, because this was a completely new thing, and I was no different then when I got my armor. Alex: Huh...? Erin: During the fight with Tom and Jessica, you changed. Alex: Changed? Erin: You started glowing all purple and gold, then you completely lost your shit and beat Tom to hell. Alex: What? Erin: I can't explain it, but it was like you became a totally different person. It was like your competitive nature just took over, just like when you fought Peter and Mina but WAY worse! Alex: Oh crap! I didn't kill him did I?! Erin: No. But you came VERY close. Alex: Jeez....Wait, who healed me? (Alex looks down at his arm, finding it covered in slime) Alex: Hold on..... Erin: It wasn't Ian or Kiro, that's for sure. (Sammy's head pops out of Alex's chest) Sammy: It was me! (Alex yelps in fear) Alex: S-Sammy?! Sammy: Hi! Alex: D-Did you bond with me?! Sammy: Jessica wanted me to so I could help you out. Alex: H-How long was I out??? Erin: A few hours actually. Sammy: Yeah, I got all those burns and cuts healed in no time! I even fixed your arm! Alex: What was wrong with my arm? Erin: Broken in four different places. Alex: Aw dammit.... Sammy: Aww don't be so sad about it Alex. Erin: It was a good fight now that we think about it! Alex: Still, I let my anger get to me again. That's something I can't let happen again. Sammy: Yeah, we know. Alex: Do I even still have what it takes to be a hero? Erin: Alex, don't talk like that. Sammy: You're giving off a really bad vibe man. You need to cheer up. Alex: I almost killed my new teammate and you think I should cheer up...? What's with you guys and making me try to feel happy all the time....? Sammy: Alex, don't make me do it. Alex: I swear if you start shifting I swear to god i'll tear you in half. Erin: Alex, don't say that to him! Sammy: That's not nice! Alex: It's the truth. Don't try it. Sammy: Mmmm, okay. (Sammy turns toward Erin and winks, Erin then winks back) Alex: Look can you just finish healing me already kid? Sammy: Yeah....Sure. (Sammy rebonds with Alex) Alex: There we go. Erin: Aren't you already fully healed though? Alex: I don't know. We don't know what's happening internally. Erin: True but- Alex: Look it doesn't matter now. Can you just let Tom....know that I'm sorry? Erin: I will. Though you might want to worry about Sammy right now. Alex: Why? (Alex suddenly feels a shift) Alex: !! ……. Nooooo… Erin: *Smirks* Have fun bro. *Starts to leave* Alex: Erin! hehehehe- I'll get you back for this! (Alex falls off the couch laughing as Erin walks away. It then cuts to the other heroes as Erin enters Tom's room and walks up to him as he finishes his repairs) Erin: Hey Tom. (Tom reactivates as his eyes trail over to Erin) Tom: Hey Erin. Erin: You feeling better? Tom: Can't feel remember? But I feel happy knowing that I'm fixed. Erin: You took quite the beating out there. Shoto: Even so, you showed off an impressive amount of strength. Tom: Hey, when it comes to Alex I'll go all out whenever I want. How's the runt doing anyway? Erin: Oh, I guess you could say he's enjoying himself a little too much! Alex: I WILL GET YOU BACK ERIN!!! Tom: Hm, nice one. Erin: Yeah. Izuku: That new body is amazing! Tom: Yeah, really helps with my electricity Gift. Erin: I think it helped with more than that. Uraraka: You'd probably be dead if you weren't a cyborg. Tom: True. His power's greater than I ever imagined. Erin: You just let your anger get to you guys. Tom: I guess so. At least I wasn't damaged too bad. Erin: Too bad? Tom: Well....Okay there was some damage. Kiro: Your armor level was almost rendered to nothing. Izuku: You really did almost bite it Tom. Tom: Well I'm fine now. (Tom stands up as he looks at his hands) Tom: And I'm ready to do my part in this team....Whatever the cost. Erin: That's great to hear. Jessica: Same here Erin! Tom: Yeah! Now we can- (Alex suddenly enters the room panting for air as he holds Sammy in his arms before walking up to Jessica) Alex: *panting* Please....take him. (Jessica takes Sammy from Alex) Alex: Do NOT let him do that again! Jessica: It's okay Alex, you'll be fine now. Alex: Thank you! (Alex leaves the room and heads back to the couch) Sammy: Wuss. Jessica: Well, at least you healed up Sammy. Sammy: Yeah I know. Erin: Well, now what? Tom: Let's just hang out guys! It's not like we got anything going on right now anyway. Izuku: Yeah! Erin: Alright, let's head out to the living room. (The group head out toward the living room, ready to enjoy the rest of their day) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts